


Blind Date

by BCDraven



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Adorable, Blind Date, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, Romance, billy batson is oblivious, freddy is like your brother, freddy tries, not just cause he’s dating your sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: You've been in love with your best friend Billy for a while now. He just sees you as a sister. Is it time to finally accept that now that Billy's offered to set you up on a blind date?





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my sister (: I hope you guys enjoy it!

“YOU SUCK BATSON,” you yelled at your best friend. 

“Just because I’m undefeated at Mortal Kombat doesn’t mean you’ve gotta get all snippy,” Billy teased. 

“UGH! PUT IN SOUL CALIBER AND WE WILL SEE WHO THE REAL MAN IS,” you yelled. 

“This is why you can’t get a date,” Freddy teased. 

Had it been anyone but Freddy who said that, you would’ve beat them down. When you turned around to look at him, he made kissy faces and googoo eyes at Billy. 

“Shut up,” you yelled tensely. 

Freddy had been dating your sister, Kristin, for a year now. Kristin had let it slip to Freddy that you were crushing hard on Billy. Freddy promised to keep it a secret, but did not - in fact - promise to not tease her about it. When Kristin was around she could stop him easily, but she was currently at volleyball practice. 

“We can’t all be Billy,” you said recovering. 

“Billy? What the hell?! Don’t you mean me,” Freddy said seriously offended, “Billy is a single Pringle I’m the one with a girlfriend.”

“I love my sister, and I love you two together but you, my dear friend, do not have girls *and* guys falling at your feet like Billy boy here,” you teased. 

“What are you talking about,” Billy asked confused. 

“Oh please,” you said exasperated, rolling your eyes, “do you not notice how you get flirted with every five seconds?! Compared to you I’m a potato.”

Your eyes were trained on the tv. You had just hurt your own feelings and needed to concentrate on something mindless to stop from tearing up. 

What you missed out on by doing that was the way Billy stared at you...like you were absolutely crazy. As far as he was concerned you hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Had you been so oblivious that you hadn’t noticed him flirting with you?

Maybe you had noticed. Maybe you didn’t return his feelings. If you only saw him like a best friend of a brother of course you wouldn’t notice. 

He hated seeing you in pain. Suddenly he had an idea. It would probably kill him in the end, but if it made you happy that’s all that mattered. That was the heroic thing to do, right? 

Billy trained his eyes on the tv like you had and said, “Ya know...if you really want a date...I know someone I can set you up with?”

Freddy’s eyes bugged out of his head. What was Billy doing? Billy hadn’t told him he liked you, but he didn’t have to it was painfully obvious. 

“Like a blind date,” you asked casually, your face unreadable. 

Freddy looked at you shocked. How could you be so casual about this? Your crush wants to set you up with another guy? 

“Yea,” Billy said brightly, “I think you two would be a good match.”

“Why? Is he a potato too,” you asked with an edge as you started smashing buttons. 

“Hey, potato’s come in many wonderful forms,” Billy defended. 

Freddy facepalmed and whipped out his phone texting Kristin these turn of events as fast as he could. 

“There’s potato chips, potato salad, baked potato, sweet potatoes, vodka,” Billy rattled off. 

“Thanks,” you deadpanned as the Mortal Kombat guy said FINISH HIM. 

You, for the first time, beat Billy in Mortal Kombat. As soon as you got your victory you stood up abruptly and headed for the door. 

“Screw it...text me the details...see you guys later,” you said emotionlessly as you left. 

“What’s the matter with her,” Billy asked concerned. 

“Here he is, ladies and gentlemen, Philadelphia’s biggest superhero and coincidentally Philadelphia’s biggest idiot,” Freddy said overdramatically. 

***

“Are you sure I look okay sissy,” you asked for the tenth time. 

“This is a lot of effort for someone you don’t know,” Kristin said cryptically. 

“You mean someone who’s not Billy,” you corrected with a knowing look. 

“Well...yea,” Kristin admitted. 

“I finally realized, he’s never going to like me like that and ya know what that’s okay. You can’t force someone to have feelings that aren’t there. So why not move on,” you sighed. 

“Well whoever this guy is don’t you dare settle,” Kristin said looking her sister in the eyes, “You are drop dead gorgeous. Feel free to text me if he’s a dud. I’ll totally call and make up an excuse for you to leave.”

“And deal with Freddy’s whiny ass when I’ve interrupted a make out session? No thanks. I’m a big girl I’ll be fine,” you insisted. 

“Go get em tiger,” Kristin encouraged. 

***

You braced yourself and took a deep breath as you pushed open the door to Chickie’s & Pete’s. You had to admit that whoever this guy was he had taste. Billy told you that your date made a reservation here (your favorite restaurant) at 6 o’clock under your name. He ensured you that your date would get there before you so you wouldn’t have to look for him. 

“Reservation for 2 for Y/N,” you said softly. 

The hostess nodded and lead you to your table. You rounded the corner and stopped dead in your tracks. The table the hostess put your menu on had a very familiar boy already sitting there. 

“Billy,” you said as you cautiously approached, “what are you doing here?”

You were trying your best to not cry. Of course you couldn’t even land a blind date. He probably changed his mind and Billy being Billy decided to save face so you wouldn’t get stood up. 

“What do you think I’m doing here,” he said smiling up at you, “I’m your date.”

He stood up and pulled out your chair for you. You sat down slowly and stared at him as he went back to his seat. 

“You didn’t have to do this Billy, if the guy cancelled he cancelled,” you said feeling humiliated. 

“Y/N,” he said calmly reaching over a hand to put on top of yours, “I am your date. I always was your date. It’s me.”

Your eyes widened in shock. Billy gulped. He had a bad feeling this wouldn’t end well. You didn’t like him the same way; but at least he knew and could get some crab fries out of the deal. 

“You set me up with a blind date...with yourself,” you said barely containing your amused grin. 

“Yep,” Billy said as he nervously reached for his water and downed half the glass. 

“Why not just ask me out?”

“I didn’t think you liked me,” he said honestly as he shrugged. 

You laughed and leaned over the table to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“You’re an idiot, Billy Batson.”

“Yea, well I’d happily be your idiot if you’d like,” he said with a smug smile. 

“Hmmm,” you drug out, “throw in some crab fries and it’s a done deal.”

“I knew there was a reason I was falling for you,” Billy said as he leaned forward and kissed your hand. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you blushed like crazy. 

This was going to be the best date ever.


End file.
